Molestos días de invierno
by CrystalRottenAngel
Summary: Sniffles/Nutty Había algo en el adicto al azúcar que le llamaba la atención; todo. No podía resistirlo, pero no podía decirlo. Rated T porque en futuros capítulos puede contener leves temas para adultos y alguna que otra palabra grosera.
1. Chapter 1

La nieve caía, reflejándose en los lentes de un tímido chico de cabello azul que se encontraba distraído de su tarea, mas no era eso lo que robaba su atención. Desde su habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso de su casa, él observaba a un chico del hogar de enfrente que en ese momento había salido para sacar la basura. Esto era ya una costumbre; cada vez que el joven de cabello y abrigo verdes ponía un pie fuera de su casa tenía la mirada del otro sobre sí sin darse cuenta.

El nombre de su acosador -porque el pobre no podía sentirse de otra forma- era Sniffles, un literato y bueno en la mayoría en sus materias escolares de su misma edad, incluso de su mismo colegio y clase. El acosado ignorante era Nutty, un obsesionado de los dulces e hiperactivo de primera. Siempre se lo encontraba temblando, algo que no podía reprimir, por más que lo sustituyese por una clara muestra del síndrome de la pierna inquieta.

Las pocas veces que se lo veía interactuar con alguien en el colegio era con Petunia o Giggles, dos chicas que de hecho parecían tenerle lástima. Una de las cosas con las que podrías identificarlo inmediatamente era su cabello, era de un color verde claro y algo rizado; sin mencionar ese mechón amarillo en el medio. Aunque si había algo por lo que Nutty realmente resaltase eran sus ojos.

Mientras uno de ellos era de color negro y acorde a sus expresiones, el otro era del mismo color que su cabello y, aunque esto podría explicarse como simple heterocromía, eso no excusaba que tuviera una pupila tan diminuta que si le tapabas el otro lado de la cara con el ojo normal, se viera como un psicópata dispuesto a sacarte los dientes para unirlos a una cuerda y usar lo que quede de esa unión como collar.

De alguna forma casi inexplicable, todas estas cosas que Nutty, esos días que contenía sus lágrimas frente al espejo llamaba «complejos», para Sniffles era algo hermoso; único. Algo que distinguía a ese chico de los demás en su monótona vida. Pero Nutty prefería aislarse, por lo que muy pocas veces ha podido hablarle.

Volviendo el tiempo atrás, aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio. El de pelo verde, según lo que escuchó Sniffles de la «charla de bienvenida» que tuvo su madre con la del chico -que no era más que un vil plan para inculcarle a la nueva vecina los chismes diarios acerca de una vieja que vivía a unas casas-, se había mudado junto con su familia desde otra ciudad por trabajo. Parecía uno de los personajes del último libro que leyó, no por algún rasgo en específico, es solo que podía distinguirse a distancia que era alguien muy interesante.

Tenían doce años y ninguno de los dos ha cambiado mucho desde entonces; hace tres años. Nutty incluso sigue sin preocuparse en sacar los dulces que de vez en cuando quedan pegados en su cabello. Es divertido inclusive cuando su madre o algún profesor lo obligan a hacerlo hasta que cede, y esas adorables caras de dolor que hace al notar que se tira del cabello rindiéndose al final con la cara roja de vergüenza mientras miraba a ambos lados y fingía que no pasó nada, hacían que Sniffles llegara al extremo de tomarle fotos a escondidas, cosa de la que este último no se enorgullecía, pero cada vez que veía las imágenes no podía evitar soltar una pequeña pero indiscreta risa.

Sniffles continuaba viendo a Nutty mientras se reía de la torpeza de este, pues se le había roto la bolsa y, después de gritar «¡Mierda!», se puso a recoger las cosas pero hizo un mal movimiento y se resbaló, dejando caer a la acera cubierta de nieve las pocas cosas que habían quedado dentro de la bolsa. Al terminar de pararse con una expresión de por favor, mátenme decorada con todo y ojeras, se dio cuenta de que dos perros iban persiguiendo al gato de la vieja que vivía a unas casas y, dándose cuenta de que venían justo en su dirección, se apartó del camino dando pasos hacia atrás pero cometió el error de ni siquiera divisar una árbol que estaba detrás de él y su cara y pecho chocaron con la corteza dura y fría, dando como resultado el que, gracias a la gravedad que de seguro lo detesta, volviera a terminar sentado en el piso; pero esta vez con las manos en la cara susurrando rápidamente «duele, duele, duele, duele, […]»,

Con lágrimas en los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo enfado, Nutty alzó la vista hallando -y no felizmente- a alguien que se reía de él detrás de la ventana. El adicto al azúcar se sonrojó completamente y le temblaban hasta los insultos que quería gritar, convirtiéndolos en nada más que balbuceos inaudibles. Apenado, pero queriendo demostrar enojo, se paró firmemente -y con «firmemente» me refiero a como si de un bebé caballo aprendiendo a pararse se tratase- y gritó con la mejor voz que pudo: «¡O… oye! ¿¡De qué te ríes!? ¿Esto te parece divertido? ¡Sal y dímelo de frente!».

Sniffles abrió los ojos como platos. No escuchó lo que Nutty le había gritado, pero cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana lo encontró enojado, sonrojado y mirándolo. Sus pensamientos simplemente se detuvieron y no encontró manera de reaccionar. Parecía la estatua de alguien que murió siendo descubierto inesperadamente de homicidio.

* * *

><p><em>NA (notas de la autora):_

_Hola. Bueno, este es el primer Fic que escribo ya que, la verdad, prefiero escribir relatos de terror; con el romance no soy muy buena. Por lo que cualquier error que encuentren -si es que alguien lee esto- les agradecería que me lo hagan saber._

_Con respecto al segundo capítulo, lo subiré dentro de pocos días, solo pido paciencia, la inspiración me huye... en fin, gracias por leer el primer capítulo._

See you~


	2. Chapter 2

—Ths… ah… yo… no… eh… je, je, je…—no conseguía articular palabra existente, por lo que, de alguna forma, terminó con una sonrisa tan idiota que hacía que Lumpy perdiera el todo derecho a ser llamado así.

—¿Ah?—Nutty lo miró ladeando la cabeza y con los brazos cruzados.

—Pe-perdón… es que no pude evitar verte y… eh…—la cara de sniffles por poco se torna del mismo color que a manzana con caramelo que hace poco Nutty había conseguido quitarse del cabello.

Nutty lo miraba con algo de molestia y cansancio.

—¿¡Hace cuánto que estás ahí!?

—Perdón…—dijo el de lentes en voz baja sin contestar su pregunta, pero no lo suficiente como para que el otro no lo oyera— eh… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

A este punto Nutty trataba de no moverse de su lugar por fobia darse la cara contra el asfalto.

— ¡Nooo!—respondió levantando las manos, haciendo notar las enormes -en realidad, no tanto- montañas de basura a su alrededor— ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Entiendo…—devuelta, usó inconcientemente la "sonrisa Lumpy"— si quieres puedo ir y…

—No. Está bien, no te molestes—dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano y se agachó a meter las cosas en otra bolsa que por suerte estaba por ahí cerca de mala gana. «Aunque me sería de gran ayuda… me duele la cara» susurró con un leve tic en el ojo.

Sniffles se le quedó viendo un momento. Quizás esta sería su oportunidad para por fin hablarle. Pero no lo pensó, solo habló.

—¡No! No me molesta, en serio—aclaró con poco disimulado entusiasmo, apoyando las manos en la ahora abierta ventana.

El de verde lo miró con los ojos algo abiertos. No entendía qué tenía de bueno levantar basura, pero sabía que no podía arreglar todo el desorden solo. Mejor sería no negarse y aprovechar la ayuda.

—Si quieres… está bien.

—¡Ya voy!—dijo mientras sonreía y se daba la vuelta poniéndose los zapatos como si el salir tarde haría que el mundo colapsara.

«Rarito…» dijo Nutty para sus adentros, aunque estaba agradecido de que alguien no se le haya quedado viendo como si fuera un bicho raro y que además, quisiera ayudarlo. Sonrió. Cuando se le dio por mirar arriba -seguía estando agachado- logró ver a un cuatro-ojos sonriente que rápidamente había corrido hacia donde él estaba. Por poco se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—Eso fue rápido—lo miraba como si de un fantasma se tratase. De hecho, por poco lo toca para comprobar si era real.

Sniffles lo miró amablemente. La bufanda azul que traía le tapaba la boca, así que la corrió un poco con el dedo para decir «Hola».

—Ahm… sí. Hola—mencionó eso lo más normalmente posible, mas aún no se explicaba cómo carajos el tipo había llegado tan rápido.

Sniffles lo imitó flexionando sus rodillas y viéndolo de frente, tratando de contener su nerviosismo por estar tan cerca, le preguntó en qué podía ayudarlo, exactamente. Y puede que quizás no estaban "tan" cerca, pero era demasiado si se tenía en cuenta que las únicas veces en las que se le había acercado eran por accidente o a poco menos de tres metros esos días en que lo observaba -o sea, siempre-.

—Ah, ten—le dio una bolsa de basura y señaló unas cosas que estaban tiradas—. ¿Podrías poner esas cosas aquí dentro?

—Sí. Y perdón… otra vez… por reírme hace poco—mencionó levantándose y caminando hacia el lugar señalado.

—No, no. Está bien. No fue tu culpa, creo. Ya no importa—con una sonrisa nerviosa en su semblante, Nutty respondió rápidamente algo apenado.

El de azul se le quedó viendo de reojo, estático. De verdad, tenía ganas de sacar su teléfono y sacarle una foto, pero tuvo que reprimirse por obvias razones. Así que solo se limitó a sonreír mientras recogía las cosas y de vez en cuando observaba al chico adicto al azúcar a su izquierda, quien parecía no darse cuenta. Esto último, ya sea para bien o para mal del de lentes, prefería no cuestionárselo demasiado. Quizás era evidente. Estaba conforme solo con verlo, aunque sea de lejos. Pero a partir de ese día se decidió a acercarse más, aunque sea como amigo; o así empezaría, si tiene la suerte y el coraje necesarios.

Suspiró; «Algún día…» con una débil sonrisa y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Nutty lo escuchó y le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad por unos momentos, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. «Rarito…» pensó, y al poco tiempo, prosiguió a meter en la bolsa que tenía unas botellas bacías.

Al terminar, Nutty le dio las gracias a Sniffles y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Uno con una expresión que decía "por Dios, ni siquiera soy capaz de recoger la basura solo", y el otro decidido a hablarle a alguien que se droga con helado y chocolate en el colegio mañana.


End file.
